Yog Sothoth (Canon)/Divine Destroyer
Summary Yog sothoth is the embodiment of all there is, he is an outer and was created by the namless mist and with shub niggurath they created nug and yeb Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | High 1-B | 1-A | High 1-A Name: Yog sothoth, The all in one Origin: '''Cthulhu Mythos '''Gender: genderless Age: Unknown, beyond the concept of time Classification: Outer god Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical chharacteristics, reality warping (he is the embodiment of reality) time and space manipulation (he controlls time and space) omnipresence (past,present and future are all one in yog sothoth) omniscience (as stated here) conceptual manipulation (he is the embodiment of everything including concepts,souls etc.) matter manipulation (he is the embodiment of everything) regeneration (true godly) Immortality (type 10 (he is the embodiment of everything and he lives in a void outside the multiverse,reality and dimensions) abstract existence (he is the living embodiment of everything) higher dimensional manipulation (he is the embodiment of everything and trascends the dimensions) energy projection (he used energy waves to create infinite dimensions) void manipulation (he is the embodiment of everything including the void and lives in the void outside the multiverse and its beyond time and space) nigh-Omnipotence (stated to be a limitless being) '''Attack Potency: Universe Level+ '(he is beyond the powers of cthulhu who's palace In the call of cthulu is described directly of having higher dimensional properties) High Hyperverse Level (he created infinite dimensions with his energy waves) 'Outerverse Level '(his avatars are stornger than dimensionless monsters, his avatars trascends infinite dimensions and inifnite time space continuums) 'High Outerverse Level '(He sees his avatars who trascends infinite spatial dimensions as know as "dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity", infinite space time contiuums and can defeat with ease dimensionless monsters as fiction and trascends them, all the outer god have avatars who trascend existence including the "dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity" and infinite space time contiuums, including nyarlathotep who is one of lesser outer gods can create avatars who trascends the "dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity" and infinite space time contiuums as well and the true versions trascends all the avatars who trascends "dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity" and space time contiuums and sees them as fiction and yog sothoth is beyond their power, trascends the "dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity",he also lives in the ultimate void, a dimensionless void and guards the gate which is beyond time and space which leads to the inifnite dimensionless void which is beyond all things, all of past,present and future are all one in yog sothoth) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(he lives in a void outside the multiverse and its beyond time and space) '''Omnipresent (past,present and future are all in yog sothoth) Lifting Strength Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universe Level + | High Hyperverse Level | Outerverse Level | High Outerverse level Durability: Universe Level + | High Hyperverse Level | Outerverse Level | High Outerverse level '''(no outer god can kill him expect 4 azathoth, the darkness and the namless mist) '''Stamina: Infinite Range: Universe Level + | High Hyperverse Level | Outerverse Level | High Outerverse level Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient '''(he knows everything there is to know, he knew when the old ones broke through the earth and he knows all the events that happened and will happen) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Key: Yog Sothoth Avatar | Yog Sothoth True Self Note: if i find anything i will add it Category:Divine Destroyer Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1